


Laughter without a voice

by babblewrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Original Work
Genre: DenNor, Hetalia, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Original Fiction, Original Story - Freeform, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babblewrites/pseuds/babblewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is mute and all Matthias wants is to hear his voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter without a voice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my VERY first fanfic todo with hetalia so please give me some credit as I am still trying to figure out how to write in this way as well as within this fandom BUT! I hope you like it also a big thank you to my best friend who gave me the encouragement as well as part of ideas.
> 
> ENJOY!

Sun lighting the room through the windows as it was a normal Saturday morning, Matthias rolled over in the big bed curling the crisp sheets up his body sighing he opened his eyes to look over at the sleeping Norwegian.

Smiling Matthias leaned over to Lukas who was sound asleep, Matthias kissed the smaller male as he gave gentle kisses to Lukas’s forehead then his cheek and finally giving him a longing kiss to his soft pink lips, this was enough for the smaller male to stir awake. 

Lukas opened his eyes to see a mess of wild blonde hair in his face, smiling at Matthias actions Lukas rubbed the back of the danes head as Matthias pulled away inches from Lukas, “good morning” the dane said with some excitement as he buried his face into the crook of the Norwegian.

Lukas looked the dane up and down before smiling and nodding, Matthias tiled his head to the side looking like a curious puppy “Lukas you know you can talk to me right?...I mean I know you don’t feel comfortable speaking to people but it’s only me” he said rubbing his thumb over Lukas’s pale cheek bone both looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

Lukas still refused to speak he had so when he turned six years old the other years prior to that he would babble quietly to himself, afraid that someone would scold him for talking nonsense; as he got older Lukas did not care about people giving him questionable looks when they tried talking to him, most people thought he was shy or just didn’t say much...but that didn’t mean he thought about a lot of things. Every time he heard people discussing a topic Lukas was intrigued but also found it difficult to try and master up the courage to join in. 

But that changed when Lukas met Matthias this bouncy wild dane sparked some interest in him the way he would come up to Lukas and engulf him into a hug, when Matthias had confessed his love for him Lukas couldn’t of been happier as he wanted to say it to him those three little words.

I love you 

Lukas was scared, scared that even though the dane has said them first Lukas thought that if he said it back Matthias would un-love him and leave him, as Lukas wrote down on a piece of paper those three words and gave it to Matthias, the dane’s eyes lit up as he looked into Lukas eyes, those eyes held so much emotion, wonder that Matthias knew deep down Lukas wanted to speak, shout, laugh and cry every time he made the Norwegian smile he waited for a giggle or something to come from him, he could see the laughter in his eyes but without a voice to put to, one of Matthias big dreams was to hear the Norwegian say his name, say his own name or just anything even a swear word just so he could hear the beauty of Lukas voice.

“Come on Lukas please...I will not ever judge you please I just want you to say my name or yours” Matthias said in a soft tone as he sat facing the Norwegian his hands resting on Lukas’s small knees.

Lukas took a deep breath trying to calm his nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach he looked at the dane getting lost in the deep ocean of his eyes, Lukas felt his mouth opening but nothing seemed to come out it was like his voice box had been removed; Lukas looked down at the danes hands resting on top of his knees he grabbed them lacing his fingers through holding the taller male’s hand.

He then proceeded to move so he was sitting in the dane’s lap looking at every feature he adored, Lukas gave a soft kiss to Matthias’s forehead as then he trailed down to his neck leaving more needy and sloppy kisses to the crook of his neck, Matthias breath hitched as he snaked a hand around Lukas’s waist pulling him deeper on to his lap.

“You may not say much but you say a lot through actions” Matthias said as let the Norwegian do what he pleased with him, Lukas looked at the dane as he trailed his hand through the messy locks leaning down kissing Matthias neck and up to his earlobe giving a cheeky nibble.

Lukas moved so his mouth was close enough to Matthias’s ear he opened his mouth so say something when a faint whisper me from him, “I love you” saying this made the Norwegian and the dane freeze as both of them in shock.

Matthias leaned away from Lukas his hands on either side of Lukas face looking into his eyes, “Say say it again...please” he said as he looked at how shocked and nervous Lukas really was, Lukas cheeks turned pink as he tried to master up the courage to say again.

“I love you Matt-Matthias” Lukas breathed as he had a growing smile on his face, in a swift movement Matthias grabbed the boy pinning him down on the bed placing kisses over Lukas’s face and saying over and over,

“I love you-I love you- I love you….I love you too Lukas” Matthias said as he gave one last filthy kiss to the Norwegian making him squirm under his touch, “I have been waiting years for you to say that and I love it and you” Matthias finished as he looked down at Lukas his hair messy, lips little bit swollen and pink, Lukas looked into Matthias eyes before replying,

“Me too”.


End file.
